Clock lock works
[[Archivo:7378130_p0_master1200.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Utsushita.]] clock lock works es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 27 de noviembre de 2009 en Nicovideo y 1 de octubre de 2013 en YouTube. Actualmente supera los 2 millones de visitas en Nicovideo y las 887 mil en YouTube. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Hachi Ilustración y Vídeo: Task y Utsushita *Nicovideo *Piapro *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova *Nanpou Kenkyujo Eizou-shu 001 [ageing nook] Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Musica.com. *Traducción al español por Gabs012356. Kanji= パッパラ働く休む事なく ロ　ド　ロ　ド　ランランラ 繰り返しの毎日 気がつけば迷子の猫の様 どっかで誰かが入れ替わろうと マ　ノ　マ　ノ　ランランラ 誰も気付かない ひたすらに数字を追っかけた 心の奥底には　鍵をかけた扉 「馬鹿げてる」　そう言い聞かせては ノックの音を無視した 「変わらない」と　諦めて 佇（たたず）む時計の針に急（せ）かされる 夢ならば　喜んで 「星に願い事を」と　真面目な顔で チクタク働け馬鹿げた兵士 ガッタン　ガッタン　ランランラ 取捨選択　よーいどん 気がつけば真っ黒　屑の様 朝と夜とが入れ替わろうと ノ　マ　ノ　マ　ランランラ 誰も気にしない 貪欲に数字を追っかけた 扉の向こうから　微かに漏れる声 「仕方ない」と　膝立てて 部屋の隅っこで小さく罵声を吐く 何処でもいい　連れ出して 王子様なんて　来るはずも無く 「こんばんは　おはようございます」 扉の向こうで誰かが言う 「大丈夫、鍵は開けずとも」 「ここからアナタに届くでしょ？」 そんな話は聞きたくない 聞きたくない　嫌　聞きたくない ねぇねぇ　何処にも行かないで 側にいて　話を聞かせて 「下らない」と　嘘吐（つ）いて それでも誰かに気付いて欲しくて 冷たくて　触れたくない いつまで経っても鍵は開けられずに 棺の中　働いて 「それでもまあ」なんて言いたくはないわ 針は回る　いつまでも 優しいノックの音で泣いてしまう |-| Romaji= Pappara hataraku yasumu koto naku Ro do ro do ranranra Kurikaeshi no mai nichi Kizukeba maigo no neko no you Dokka de dareka ga ire kawarou to Ma no ma no ranranra Dare mo kizuka nai Hitasura ni suuji wo okkaketa Kokoro no okusoko ni wa kagi wo kaketa tobira "Baka ge teru" Sou iikikasete wa Nokku no oto wo mushishita "Kawara nai" To akiramete Tadazumu tokei no hari ni sekasareru Yume naraba yorokon de "Hoshi ni negai goto wo" To majimena kao de Chikutaku hatarake bakageta heishi Gattan gattan ranranra Shusha sentaku yo-i don Kigazukeba makkuro kuzu no you Asa to yoru to ga irekawarou to No ma no ma ranranra Dare mo ki ni shi nai Donyoku ni suuji wo okkaketa Tobira no mukou kara kasuka ni moreru koe "Shikata nai" To hizatatete Heya no sumikko de chisaku basei wo haku Doko de mo ii tsuredashite Ouji sama nante kuru hazu mo naku "Konbanwa ohayou gozaimasu" Tobira no mukou de dareka ga iu "Daijyoubu, kagi wa akezu to mo" "Koko kara anata ni todoku desho?" Sonna hanashi wa kikitaku nai Kikitaku nai iya kikitaku nai |-| Español= Pappara trabajo duro infatigablemente Ro Do Ro Ranranra Lo mismo diferente cada día Me di cuenta de que perdí mi rumbo como un gato callejero Algunas personas están tratando de cambiar con otras personas Ma No Ma No Ranranra A nadie le importa pero perseguí números 24/7 En lo profundo de mi corazón La ´puerta esta cerrada "Ridículo" me dije a mi misma, ignoro el tocar de la puerta "Nada cambiara" dejándolo ir Soy apresurada por las manecillas paradas del reloj Si es un sueño, con agradecimiento "Deseare ante una estrella" dije seriamente Tic Toc, trabajen soldados estúpidos Gattan Gattan Ranranra Hagan una decisión, preparados, listos, ya Me encontré convertida en negro como la basura Aunque si la mañana cambio lugar con la noche No Ma No Ma Ranranra A nadie le va a importar pero codisiosamente perseguí números Por detrás de la ´puerta Apenas se oyen voces "No tengo remedio" que sostener mis rodillas Silenciosamente jure en el rincón del cuarto No me importa donde, solo sácame de aquí Pero un príncipe no vendrá "Buenas tardes, buenos días" Dijo alguien por detrás de la puerta "No necesitas abrirla" "¡Todavía puedes oír mi voz, verdad?" No quiero oír esa clase de historia !Dije que no¡ no me hables Te estoy rogando, por favor no te vayas Quédate a mi lado y déjame oír una historia "Tonterías" fingiendo mentir Todavía quiero que alguien lo note Esta demasiado frío para tocar No lo puedo tocar para siempre Mientras trabajo en el ataúd No quiero decir, "no es gran cosa" Las manecillas del reloj se mueven hasta el fin del tiempo El suave tocar de la puerta me hace llorar Versiones Sucesivas retake ver. thumb|200px|Portada del álbum. Para su álbum "Hanataba to Suisou", Hachi remasterizó la canción. A diferencia de la original, esta no ha sido publicada en Nicovideo y/o YouTube. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Hachi Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Hanataba to Suisou Galería 222.jpg|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Utsushita. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009